The Shadow over Khyorgan story arc
The Shadow over Khyorgan story arc is a story seen from multiple angles about a major event in Khyorgan that drastically changes the lives of everyone. The stories are aimed to run parallel with each other to allow the reader to see the different views upon the same problem, they will also show the everyday problems and fears of the shown nations. The arc features several characters, each with a different story: Schnan'viroth-Ignis (Rhovhanic Magocracy, Rhovhanionarem) The Slaughter at Nirn The first story of Schnan, this tells of Schnan's last battle before he went off to search for the legendary sword, Theyri. Journey through Khyorgan The second story of Schnan tells of his travel through Khyorgan in search for Theyri or clues about its whereabouts. Whispers of the past The third story of Schnan tells his time spent in ancient ruins on Mildhurian where he tries to decipher to clues about Theyri's whereabouts. Theyri's Bane The fourth and last story of Schnan tells of his retrievel of Theyri, an impossible task as it it located on Mrigae. And even if he would be able to retrieve it he has to keep hold of it as the Shadow Force tries to obtain it. Gaia Caecillius (Andavronian Empire, Human) Eponotha Hithyin (Xen'hirin Matriarchy, Human) Bjeurn Storckens (Archei Clans, Dwarf) The Draghkan Clan An introduction story for Bjeurn and his troops, it also gives some details about the life in the Archei Clans. Fighting through the Mines The second story, it is about the Dwarves who fight the Great Cavern Spiders who infest the lower parts of the mine, Bjeurn's mission to take down a nest went wrong and he and the survivors have to flee while being hunted down by the arachnids. Daylight and Eclipse Bjeurn and the remaining survivors finally make it out of the mines and try to return to the Draghkan Clan, but when they begin to scale Archei the see something blackening the sun. Olthonikh Hemasphere (Ythulian Monarchy, Elf) Basre Gteri (Republic of Elinefvharhia, Enilef) Meyja Klevonia (Sinderholichun Nomocracy, Elf) Miligen Arnhout (Coalition of Free Peoples, Elf) The Sorceress Queen An introductionary story for Miligen, some info is given about her history and her role in the Coalition of Free Peoples. Elven Wrath Miligen who was sent on a quest to aid an agent of the Coalition finds him murdered, a traitor in the Coalition who defected to the Shadow Force is the murdered. Miligen pursues him and kills him. Apocalyptic Prophecy On her way back her attention is drawn by a cave with a magical presence, in here she finds a temple with a prophecy telling that Khyorgan will soon be reshaped, when she leaves the cave she sees that the time has already arrived. Fornost Arhius (Great Sentinel Despotism, Sentinel) We are Legion An introductionary story for Fornost, this also provides background information on the Sentinel's life and government. Fornost is set out on a mission where he has to march through the jungle of Bossnirivhonicanioklythorn to retrieve a magical artifact. Artificial Eclipse When Fornost has retrieved the artifact he prepares to return to the Sky Fortress when the sun is suddenly blocked, when he looks up he realises something is wrong and that he has been fooled. Category:Khyorgan Category:The Shadow over Khyorgan story arc Category:Story arcs